Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Fandom se actualizará a una versión moderna de MediaWiki
¡Saludos a todos y a todas! Este es un gran anuncio. Uno que muchos de vosotros habéis deseado leer durante mucho tiempo. Nos embarcamos en una tarea masiva para actualizar las herramientas que son cruciales para la edición wiki dentro de la plataforma. ¡Estamos muy emocionados al poder compartir que vamos a actualizar MediaWiki en Fandom! Para ser sinceros, todavía no hay muchos detalles. Este va a ser un proceso muy largo. Por tanto, aunque todavía no tengo el qué o el cómo específico, quiero hablar sobre el por qué detrás de tomar esta decisión ahora y por qué no se tomó antes. Feedback de la comunidad En agosto pasado iniciamos una serie de conversaciones con el Community Council solicitándoles información sobre muchas áreas de la plataforma. Estas conversaciones incluyeron puntos como saber cómo el staff se involucra con los miembros de la comunidad, qué tipo de contenido original (como videos y editorial) hacemos, y lo que los usuarios esperaban ver en cuanto a desarrollo de producto. Uno de los hallazgos clave que surgió de estas conversaciones fue la sensación de que muchas funcionalidades y herramientas habían quedado desactualizadas, llevándolas al abandono de la funcionalidad. De hecho, esta misma frase la dijo específicamente el miembro de Council Ursuul. Los puntos principales detrás de esta sensación son: *Los editores sienten que no ha habido suficientes desarrollos para ellos durante muchos años. *Nuestro enfoque parecía estar solo en lo nuevo, sin hacer hincapié en fortalecer lo ya existente en las comunidades. *Las funcionalidades se eliminan o se les deja de dar soporte sin una explicación o reemplazo adecuado. *Nuestra instancia de MediaWiki está desactualizada, lo que deja a los administradores y usuarios con herramientas obsoletas. Todo esto contribuyó a la sensación de que a Fandom no le importan los editores. Siempre nos hemos preocupado por nuestros usuarios, pero las acciones hablan más que las palabras. No hubo suficiente apoyo a la experiencia del editor. Y esto se enlaza con otra parte de los comentarios del Council, la falta de enfoque, con usuarios que sienten que hemos dado por sentada la experiencia wiki y desarrollado de manera que fue a costa de los editores. Este feedback y más llevaron al primer paso hacia un mayor enfoque en la experiencia del editor. Pero la pregunta sigue siendo: ¿por qué no se actualizó MediaWiki antes? El monolito MediaWiki Durante varios años, parte de nuestro enfoque para desarrollar nuevas funcionalidades fue esencialmente "atornillarlas" en MediaWiki. Nuestra plataforma ahora está compuesta por un millón de líneas de código y una tonelada de deuda técnica. El resultado de esto es que nuestra instancia de MediaWiki se convirtió en un monolito intocable. Con la excepción de funcionalidades como Discusiones, que fueron diseñados de tal manera que no contribuyeron a este monolito, los tentáculos de MediaWiki están en todas partes y tocan todo. Cualquier intento de actualizar MediaWiki, por lo tanto, hubiera significado que el sitio se habría roto. Intentamos esto una vez antes. Nuestra última actualización de MediaWiki fue en 2012, por lo que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando hicimos esa actualización, con menos deuda técnica, el sitio terminó lleno de errores que tardaron mucho tiempo en corregirse. Entonces, con muchos años más de desarrollo después de esa actualización, cualquier intento adicional de actualizar nuestra instancia de MediaWiki hubiera sido imposible en nuestra plataforma actual. Por eso hace mucho que nos referimos a él como una versión bifurcada de MediaWiki 1.19. La solución, entonces, es que tendremos que construir una nueva plataforma Fandom para tener una versión actualizada de MediaWiki. Crearemos esa plataforma, la ejecutaremos en una versión moderna de MediaWiki, y luego agregaremos de manera cuidadosa e inteligente las funcionalidades personalizadas de tal manera que no se cree otra red enredada como la que tenemos ahora. El resultado final será una experiencia con la que estáis familiarizados pero que se ejecuta en un software moderno y con mejores conjuntos de herramientas para los editores. Eso es un proyecto enorme. Requerirá mucho tiempo y muchos recursos el hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo? La experiencia del editor Cualquier proyecto de este tamaño debe de tener un beneficio claro. Y para nosotros, el beneficio es la oportunidad de fortalecer la base del lugar. Y no me refiero solo en términos de software. Tú eres la base del lugar. Para poder crecer y tener experiencias positivas continuas en Fandom, debemos ser la mejor plataforma wiki posible que podamos ser. Con los comentarios que obtuvimos del Council y al comenzar el proceso de reorganización de la compañía con la incorporación de Gamepedia a la familia de Fandom, fue muy claro para todos nosotros que necesitábamos renovar nuestro enfoque en la salud de la experiencia de edición wiki. No podemos ser la mejor plataforma wiki si los editores no se sienten apoyados y si no cuentan con el conjunto adecuado de herramientas modernas para construir y hacer crecer comunidades increíbles. Probablemente has visto entradas de blog anteriores en Comunidad Central donde dicen que los wikis eran el núcleo de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero ¿realmente lo has sentido en tu vida cotidiana? Se puede decir con seguridad que la respuesta es no. Los comentarios del Council fueron correctos: a medida que perseguíamos el crecimiento en otras áreas, a menudo esto se producía a costa de la experiencia de edición. Esa es nuestra culpa. La verdad es que el crecimiento solo funciona si hay una experiencia de edición sólida además de ampliar lo que los fans pueden hacer en Fandom. Esa oportunidad de servirte mejor y de construir comunidades más fuertes y sanas es el mayor beneficio de una actualización de MediaWiki. Es la única forma en que podemos tener éxito a largo plazo. De este concepto surgió el equipo de Experiencia del editor. Su trabajo es el de mejorar la vida de los editores, ya que reconocemos la importante inversión que hacen los editores y el impacto que tienen los editores en nuestros wikis. Todos vosotros sois partes interesadas en este proceso, por lo que el trabajo de dicho equipo será coordinar el lado del usuario en la actualización de MediaWiki. Ellos estarán aquí para solicitar la opinión del usuario, además de actualizar a los usuarios sobre su progreso. ¿Qué viene después? La actualización de MediaWiki llevará mucho tiempo. Hay capas y capas de funcionalidades especializadas para diseccionar y 10 años de deuda técnica y código para desenredar lentamente. Necesitamos entender completamente dónde podemos aprovechar el trabajo existente (¡incluidas las funcionalidades de Gamepedia!), dónde podemos usar los desarrollos en MediaWiki moderno, donde podemos incorporar nuevas extensiones, y más. Cuando tengamos la plataforma funcionando en una versión moderna de MediaWiki, podremos movernos y mejorar más rápidamente. No tendremos que desarrollar soluciones internas para las cosas que existen gracias al trabajo central de desarrollo de MediaWiki de la Fundación Wikimedia y los creadores de extensiones. No tendremos tantos errores que necesiten arreglo. ¡Todo esto significa que se puede dedicar más tiempo a ayudarte con una nueva funcionalidad original para mejorar la edición! No estamos comprometiéndonos en un plazo específico porque queremos hacerlo bien y no apresurarnos. Dicho esto, nos comprometemos a darte una actualización sobre nuestro progreso en los próximos meses. Este es el primer paso, por lo que es posible que no tengamos las respuestas específicas a las muchas preguntas que tienes para nosotros en este momento. Pero haremos todo lo posible para responder a esas preguntas e invitaros a que nos déis vuestro feedback y hablemos sobre ello. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ en:User blog:MisterWoodhouse/Fandom is upgrading to a modern version of MediaWiki it:Blog utente:Leviathan 89/Fandom aggiornerà MediaWiki ad una versione più moderna fr:Blog utilisateur:Aster09/Mise à jour de Fandom vers une version plus moderne de MediaWiki de:Benutzer Blog:SpacePucky/Fandom wird auf eine neue MediaWiki-Version aktualisiert Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom